When cured on the surface of any of a variety of substrates, e.g., paper, synthetic resin films, synthetic fiber fabrics, etc., a release agent composition produces a cured film that is releasing with respect to tacky or sticky substances such as pressure-sensitive adhesives and the like. Release agent compositions are exemplified by the silicone composition proposed in Japanese Patent Publication Number Sho 63-48901 and the fluorosilicone composition proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open [Kokai or Unexamined] Number Sho 63-320 [U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,048]. The silicone composition proposed in Japanese Patent Publication Number Sho 63-48901 consists of dimethylvinylsiloxy-terminated methylvinylpolysiloxane, trimethylsiloxy-terminated methylhydrogenpolysiloxane, perfluoroalkyl-containing dimethylpolysiloxane, and platinum group metal catalyst. The fluorosilicone composition proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 63-320 consists of platinum group metal catalyst, organohydrogenpolysiloxane, and fluorosilicone that contains both fluoroalkyl and vinyl groups.
The silicone compositions described above cure to form films that have a very stable release performance with respect to organic resin-based tacky or sticky substances. However, they have a poor release performance stability against silicone-type pressure-sensitive adhesives (PSA's) whose base component is an organopolysiloxane such as dimethylpolysiloxane, methylphenylpolysiloxane, etc., and they are therefore not fully satisfactory for some applications.